The Tornado: An Eragon One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: One Shot about Eragon and Gwen surviving a tornado. I wrote this on a day that we had tornado warnings all morning, and it has no connection to my existing stories. This was just for fun.


Eragon and Gwen barely escaped the village. Panting, they stopped in a clearing in the woods. The soldiers were far behind them as their shouts were lost on the wind. Sweat beaded their brows as the sun beat down upon them. With a drink of water, they sprinted deeper into the woods, stopping only a few more times before they finally made camp. They were along a creek and the trees stretched towards the ancient sky giving them shade from the blistering sun. It was October, but the weather was unusually warm for that time of year. The wind was breezy, but nothing to threatening making it an overall gorgeous day. They lit a fire as the sun began to set to stay warm from the chilly night air. Eragon took the first watch as Gwen slept silently beneath the ancient trees.

A few hours passed before Gwen began to stir. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the sky. The remaining leaves on the trees swayed frantically along with the trees. Sitting up, she noticed the ground littered with twigs and small branches. Eragon noticed her conscience and uttered, "Looks like a storm is brewing." He drew his cloak closer as the cold rain began to fall. Gwen looked back up at the sky just as a flash of lightening cackled followed by the loud boom of thunder.

"It's not safe to be out in a storm." She muttered.

Eragon shrugged and said, "Well there isn't anyplace else we can go, now is there?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. The wind began to pick up as the storm became more threatening. Every few seconds lightening flashed across the sky, and it was from a flash of lightening that Gwen was able to see the funnel cloud. With a jolt, she stood up screaming, "We have to get out of here now!"

Her sudden burst of energy startled Eragon. "Gwen, it's just a storm, we can wait it out. I have been through worse storms than this with Brom."

Venom entered Gwen's voice as she spoke, "Eragon, never underestimate my knowledge of storms. Look up, and you will see a funnel cloud beginning to form. If that cloud reaches the ground, it will be a tornado, and by the look of this storm, a strong one."

Shocked, Eragon quickly gathered his belongings. The wind began to howl as it ripped through the trees. Larger branches were torn off, one almost crashing into their camp. Gwen grabbed Eragon's armed and dragged him forward. "Come on, we have to leave!" She led him past the creek where the trees became less dense allowing them to run faster. As she ran, Gwen skimmed around for any crevice or gully that they could hide in until the storm passed. Behind them, the funnel cloud spiraled around and a around reaching for the ground. Animals scampered through as well sensing the approaching danger.

Soon small pellets of hail began to hit them as they ran. "Where can we go for shelter? I told you there is nothing out here!" Eragon yelled over the wind and hail.

"Keep running, there has to be something!" Fear gripped them as they continued to run. A violent crash boomed behind them followed by a deafening howling of wind as the funnel cloud touched the ground. "Faster!" Gwen shrieked.

"It's a tornado, we can't out run it, Gwen!"

"But we can't just sit here and let it swallow us alive either!" Pain seared through their legs as they pushed themselves forward. The tornado crashed through the forest as if the trees were nothing but toothpicks. A sense of doom fell upon Eragon as the spiraling monster crept closer, but still they ran.

Gwen suddenly stopped as she saw a vast tree with twisting roots on the surface and an opening. "This way!" Gwen veered towards the tree.

"Are you crazy? We can't just hide in a tree!"

"It's this or continue running until the tornado sweeps us off our feet. At least we might have a chance if we hide here, plus the opening will shelter us somewhat from the debris."

Faced with no other option, Eragon jumped over a root and ducked his head to enter the tight space. "It looks like some animals made their home here, but fled." Gwen joined him and sat down, placing her hands above her head.

"Get down and cover your head." Eragon did as he was told. Then they waited. The hail dissipated, but the wind grew stronger, yet, the tree held. Their hearts beat wildly as the tornado approached. From the sound, they could gauge how close it was, and finally it was nearly upon them. Large debris was blocked by the roots, but the smaller debris still hit them.

Then the tornado hit. Gwen screamed as the tree shook violently. Death cross her mind as the tree moaned as is it were about to give up and let the storm sweep it away into oblivion. Eragon looked briefly at Gwen, his eyes also filled with fear. As he looked, he noticed a thick branch heading towards her head. Without hesitation, Eragon pounced on Gwen, sending her to the ground as he yelled "Duck!"

Her head pounded fiercely as it hit the hard dirt. She opened her eyes and noticed Eragon on top of her. He did not move as the tornado still raged on. Gwen managed to free her arms so that she could hold onto Eragon. Eragon winced in pain as debris struck him. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Eragon was barely able to hear Gwen over the storm. He remained silent, listening to their surroundings. As quickly as it had come, the tornado passed heading for the unknown and then dissipated.

Gwen began to cough jolting Eragon's attention back to her. It suddenly occurred to him that he was on top of her. When her coughing ceased, she stared up at him with her pale blue eyes. He slowly got up as his muscles burned, and then he helped Gwen sit up. They were both covered in bruises and cuts, but other than that, they were fine. Gwen stood up and observed the damage. Numerous trees were down with branches scattered everywhere.

"You saved us." She heard Eragon say.

She turned to look at him and when she did, her heart skipped a beat. "I only found a place for us to hide, but I didn't save us. You saved me when you tackled me to the ground. There is no way I could have survived a blow to the head like that."

If it wasn't so dark, she would have seen him blush. "You are too modest."

"As are you." She was heading back to the tree when she tripped. Eragon caught her before she hit the ground. In his arms, she became weak and nervous.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he held her.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." Even though it was dark, she could sense his eyes upon her. She began to fidget as her nervousness set in. She gently pushed herself away and just stood there next to him. After a few awkward seconds, Eragon stared to walk away. In reaction, Gwen grabbed a hold of his hand causing him to stop abruptly. He turned his head and watched as Gwen approached close to him. Before he knew it, her lips met his and they were standing there kissing. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds casting a luminous glow upon them. For a brief moment, they pulled apart and began to laugh, before they began to kiss again.

"I will never doubt you again, Gwen." He held her close and kissed her brow.

Gwen made no replay as she rested her head on his chest. That night they fell asleep together in the hole in the tree.


End file.
